


Day 1 - Lazy Mornings/Rain

by followmetoyourdoom



Series: The Helpless Universe [2]
Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Edited this bc now hugo has a tentadick okay, F/M, all the ephedian's dude's do, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: Set in the universe of Helpless long before the event of the main fic. The twins' parents, still young and not yet married, are put to the test. How badly are they going to fail this time?





	Day 1 - Lazy Mornings/Rain

When Princess Acherontia awoke there were three things she noticed, one after the other.

The first was that it was raining softly. The pitter patter of the drops beating a steady pizzicato melody on the paned glass, the strangely comforting roll of thunder dully echoing in the background, and the distant chirping of birds confirming that it was, in fact, morning, no matter what the heavens threw down.

The second was that she was swelteringly hot despite the outside weather and despite the fact that she seemed to be naked which in itself was unusual, but coupled with the overbearing heat could only mean one thing.

And thus the third point of interest slotted into place as she focused her senses on the strong arm around her ribcage, the thick legs weaved under hers, and the heavy head rested on her own. But the most noticeable feature was the twitching morning swell pressed up against her rear end.

Smiling coyly as the memories came to her, she rolled her hips against her soon to be husband, waking him.

"Mhm," he mumbled, hand drifting up, "ready for round..." he trailed off he struggled to remember how many times they'd satisfied each other the previous night. "Are we up to eight? Nine?"

Ati frowned and went through the night's events, getting quite lost in them until the real thing squeezed her breast.

"I think," she said slowly, "I'm on eight for you and you're on-"

"Seven?"

She hummed appreciatively as his fingers worked their magic on her chest. "Not sure..."

"Eight maybe?" he suggested hopefully, and she made a 'nuh-uh' noise in response, blushing as she realised the true number.

Hugo huffed and continued to mumble to himself. "I'm sure it was an odd number though... Nine?" He raised his voice a little as the rain brought him further and further out of his subconsciousness. "Or am I getting too cocky? Hehe," he pointedly wiggled his tentacle between her thighs.

Rolling her eyes at his pun, she pushed back against him. "No, it's not nine."

"Wait, you know the number?"

"I think so..." She damn well did and was 100% certain of it.

Hugo propped himself up on his free arm, continuing to make circles and patterns over Ati's breasts with the other. "So, what is it?"

"Eh-evn," she mumbled, hiding her face.

"How many?" Hugo prompted once more, ghosting over her nipples this time in an attempt to butter her up so she'd tell him. He would, of course, stop the second she pulled away; this was just a fun way to tease her meanwhile.

And so although Ati remained silent, she turned slightly to give him better access.

"C'mon, you can tell me." He shuffled down and placed a kiss on the back of her neck "I'm okay with it being a low number, just means I have to work harder, that's all."

But that wasn't the issue. And now it had become more of a game.

So Ati kept her lips sealed tightly, trying to focus on the beat of the downpour and not on how rough and amazing Hugo's fingers were or how he was slowly kissing around and down to her waist, shifting his entire body down too. Including that ever tempting tentacle that was now getting further and further away from where she needed it.

Ati whined softly, trying to wiggle down.

But Hugo held her gently in place. "Just tell me," he murmured gently, his breath hot and heavy as it ran over her stomach. He abandoned her nipples in favour of a different kind of nub. "Or do I have to start from zero?" he teased, rotating his finger ever so slowly.

Ati half growled under her breath and lifted a leg up for him, folds quivering.

But Hugo stopped abruptly.

She turned to look at her fiancé to find him smirking, knowing the game was about to end. Ati pursed her lips in frustration.

Hugo stuck his tongue out and waggled it between two fingers he brought to his mouth.

A groan and then: "It was eleven," she said clearly, trying to play it off as no big deal.

"Eleven..." Hugo whispered, eyes twinkling.

"Oh no..."

He chortled gleefully and then giggled like a child. "Eleven!"

"Please don't," Ati pleading, knowing it was useless.

"Eleven!!! Ha-ha!" Hugo grinned, his eyes mischievous and his hands even more so as he poked fun at her. "That's three more than you for me! Oh this is great, I can hold this over you for-"

Ati sighed in mock irritation. "Look you can either gloat, or I can do something about this to even out the score a little bit."

Hugo stroked his chin, "Well now, that does sound tempting."

Grinning, Acherontia lifted herself up to make out with Hugo, planning to then slowly start kissing along his jawline and down his neck across to his chest.

But she never got past his lips for there was a call outside her door. A call for Hugo.

He groaned. "My sister..."

"Shit." Ati began pushing Hugo down, shoving him to the bottom of the bed with all her might.

"What are you doing, woman? This isn't-"

Still shoving him, she spared a hand to enchant the door, locking it. "Our clothes are down there, your reach is better than mine, find them!"

"Why?"

"Because we were meant to have a night of, you know, innocence, or whatever klatzniking tradition my mother dug up from the kingdom books of old in an attempt to nullify our union. 'It's to make your wedding night special,'" she mocked in a high pitched voice. "Please, as if we haven't already been at this for weeks."

As the door rattled, Hugo whined, "but what about round nine?"

Ati sighed, "Yeah well, tell it to your sis-" At that moment there was a soft click as Adaline very easily undid the lock enchantment and waltzed in. "-ter..." she finished.

Adaline raised an eyebrow at the lump under the covers. "Is that my brother or are you suddenly severely pregnant with twins?"

Hugo popped up. "Now I know what this looks like, but I assure you. I wasn't doing what you think I was doing. I mean, not to say I haven't-" Ati facepalmed while Adaline listened on in amusement. "But that isn't what I was doing at this present moment in time. Or rather the time when you walked in."

"Hugo. I knew you would fail the celibacy test, I'm not an idiot," Adaline laughed, "I know you lack self control."

"I'm not sure if that's a comp-"

Adaline shook her head at her twin brother. "It's not."

"Oh..."

Acherontia nervously eyed up the slightly older woman. "You're not going to tell my mother, right?"

"Psh, of course not."

Hugo frowned. "Wait... you're not?"

"I can be nice sometimes." Adaline pouted then smiled again. "Besides, the quicker you marry her the quicker I can enjoy some nice peace and quiet when you move kingdoms. We both win." Adaline walked into the room and began using her magic to float their clothes up to them. "Now get dressed, the Runic Queen will be checking in shortly. Make sure you wrap up nice and warm, looks like this rain is in for the day." She frowned and then cracked the window open, the sounds of the rain drumming against the window now amplified. "You need some fresh air in here too," she said pointedly, wrinkling her nose.

The pair simply nodded and waited for her to leave.

As Adaline did so, passing by the bed once more, she stared down at Ati. "What gets me is that  _ you _ failed the test, Acherontia. I mean, it was my brother you had to resist, not very hard if his past experience is anything to go off. Plus there's no way he'd actually be good at-" she gestured vaguely to the bed- "this."

Hugo hid a snicker, knowing the complete opposite to be true, and Ati had to elbow him in the side.

"Thank you for keeping this a secret. Could you please leave us to dress now?"

Adaline left without a word.

"Well isn't she a charmer," Ati drawled, slipping her arms into her corset then tried to tug it shut.

Hugo hummed dismissively. He and his sister were too different, despite being twins, to actually get along; so nowadays he tended to just not bother. Casting the thought aside, he sat himself up behind Ati and began deftly weaving her corset closed for her, kissing the small of her back when he'd finished.

Ati pursed her lips. "How soon do you think 'shortly' is?"

Thinking about this, Hugo grinned. "Far enough away for round nine, I think."

"My thoughts exactly. Though we should get dressed first, mostly at least. Just enough that we can still manage, but so it's a very quick clean up. Mother knocks first usually no matter what, so we'll at least have a few seconds."

Hugo nodded and threw his shirt over his head, passing Ati her long skirt.

When they were satisfied they were dressed enough - Acherontia just missing her underwear which had been hastily shoved under her pillow so it would be easy to grab, and Hugo with his pants pulled down slightly, sitting down on the ottoman at the end of the bed - they got back to it, careful not to muss their clothes too much.

Ati knelt down in front of him and planted kisses along Hugo's length, conscious of both their limited time and her need to satisfy him.

Hugo sighed and continued to make small noises as Ati worked her magic, trying to keep his voice lower than the sound of the rain. Something she was making exceedingly more difficult, kissing and sucking and licking and slowly wrapping his tentacle around her hand. He bucked slightly as her lips touched the tip and lapped up the pre-cum there.

"Patience," she whispered, letting the warm air of her breath blow over where she'd licked. "I'll get you there."

"Mmm, but will you before  _ she _ gets here," he muttered, referring to her mother.

She smirked. "I don't know-" she went down on him, swirling her tongue and vibrating her vocal chords, then took him all the way to the base of his tentacle. "You tell me," she said pleasantly when she came back up.

Hugo cursed and gripped the back of her head and pushed her back towards him. Ati happily complied, going slowly at first, then gradually introducing longer and harder sucks, taking more of him in each time. They'd experimented around a bit over the past month or so and learnt this is what worked best for him.

She hummed and gripped what she could of his sides, digging her nails in despite the fabric that was in the way. In response Hugo dug his own nails into her scalp, encouraging her to go faster as he moved his hips in time with her.

Soon Ati was moaning into him, the extra vibrations tipping Hugo over the edge and he came into her mouth.

Ati pulled away, smiled, and swallowed, licking her lips appreciatively.

"That's one more for me," she purred, standing up and leaning towards him. She kissed him softly and nuzzled his neck while he prepared himself for another round. Ephedian men were able to recover much quicker than their human counterparts, and luckily so.

Hugo returned her kisses, tentatively sneaking a hand under her skirts. "You think we still have time?" he asked mischievously, eyes glinting.

Ati's response was to hitch her skirts up around her thighs and sit on his lap, one leg on either side of him.

Bending his head down, Hugo kissed the top of her breasts that peaked just above her corset.

They were playing with fire, but both of them already had witch oil in their souls; they knew how to light it and keep it burning long after the coals stopped smouldering. The storm outside could have a change of mind and rage indoors, but even that wouldn't dampen their spirits - if anything it would set them ablaze once more.

Determined to even out the score before their lazy morning came to an abrupt end, Ati rolled her hips against him as he swelled up once more, while Hugo's hands continued their path up her legs and curled around her behind, lifting her up onto him.

And thus the events from the previous night continued.

At least, until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Hugo pulled out immediately, lifting Ati off him and to the side before standing to pull his pants up. For her part, Ati brushed her skirts down and stretched out across her bed, searching under her pillow for her underwear.

But the door handle clicked before she could find them and she hastily scrambled back to the ottoman and snapped her legs together.

Just in time too as the Queen came waltzing in. "Acherontia, dearie, I see you are already ready to go! Perfect." She raised an eyebrow at Hugo, "I trust there were no mishappenings last night? I did send your sister ahead to check and she assures me there were not, but I am compelled to ask."

"No, Your Majesty. Just a peaceful night's sleep."

Outside the storm rumbled, closer and louder than ever before, as if to directly contradict this statement.

Regardless, the Runic Queen stared at her soon to be son in law and sighed heavily before masking her disappointment with a serene smile which she directed at her daughter. "Excellent, I knew you were strong enough. Come along then, time to go. Hugo has many places to see and lots of people to meet!" She gestured to the door, her final attempt to get rid of the damn Borelian prince. Of all the kingdoms he could have come from...

During this, Ati was trying to come up with a reason to be left alone in her room. She panicked and stammered out, "I um, need a moment to, you know, do lady stuff. Brush my hair and uh… make up! Yes. All that, sort of stuff."

Her mother frowned at her and, with a quick flick of her finger, gave Ati an elegant updo and a perfect makeover. One more flick and her tiara disappeared from her vanity and reappeared on her head. "There. You look stunning. And I made it resistant to the humidity too, you're welcome. Now, we have many things to do today, hurry it up."

Ati and Hugo exchanged a glance. There was no way she was going to be able to walk properly. Being tall, Hugo had certain perks, but it was about to hinder their attempts at deception now.

"Well? Come on, come on, we don't have all day!"

And so Ati reluctantly and stood up from the ottoman, holding onto Hugo's arm when she wobbled slightly. She quickly blamed this on her sleepiness and the heels when her mother raised her eyebrow. Luckily Ati was not known to be a morning person, so the Queen thought nothing of it.

With her underwear still under her pillow, Ati left the room. She was determinedly still holding onto Hugo's arm, mainly due to her mother bringing up the rear.

Even now, Acherontia knew how much Hugo was going to tease her for the rest of the day, especially since she was only at nine for him considering they hadn't managed to finish just beforehand.

As if to confirm this, Hugo held up two fingers just out of the Queen's sight as they rounded a corner.

This was going to be a long frustrating day.


End file.
